Jake and Ryder's Infinate Playlist
by Warbler-Weisman
Summary: The songs of Jake and Ryder's relationship (requests are open)
1. Bruises

It was their 10 year reunion. They ran into each other by chance. Ryder was the first to speak, "Wow Jake it's been a while. How have you been?" Jake responded "Wow, I haven't seen you since high school. It's good to see you're still beautiful." Ryder retorted "So how's that girl you got married to?" Jake shrugged "She left me and the girls..." Ryder asked "Wait you have kids?" Jake nodded "One that's 5 and one that's 3. It's been 2 years since she left me." Ryder patted him on the shoulder "Well it's good to know that you broke free. This town was keeping you down on your knees." Jake asked "So how's Miss Marley Lynn?" Ryder shook his head "Last I heard she's in Queens with the man of her dreams." Jake joked "Back then didn't she say that about you?" The man who still had sort of long chestnut brown locks spoke. "I was walking around. I managed to see a few people. Remember Sam?" Jake agreed "Of course. I remember how tight the three of us were sophomore year." Ryder continued "Well now it's Sam and Kitty Evans." The two of them laughed at the thought of the marriage between the two that were polar opposites way back when. Jake asked "So where has life taken you Ry?" The young man answered "Well, I'm living just outside of New York running a therapy practice." Jake asked "Wait of all the things you could be doing you're a therapist?" Ryder nodded "I like helping people. It's actually a pretty good job. Plus being just outside of Manhattan, I've got a pretty steady stream of clients. By the way, you're pretty quick to jump the gun, what have you been doing?" The young man answered "I'm a dance teacher. All I did was find a way to use what I'm good at for a career." The brunet swept his bangs out from in front of his dark brown eyes and inquired "Well, I have wanted to ask this since we were in high school, Jake Puckerman do you care to dance with me?" He outreached his left hand for the young man to grasp. Jake immediately took a hold of Ryder's hand and followed him onto the dance floor. The two danced along side each other awkwardly to REM's _Superman_. The two walked off side by side as soon as the song ended. Jake quirked "Well, it's good to let you in again after all this heartbreak." Ryder soothed "You're not alone in how you've been." Jake seemed downtrodden as he ran his fingers through his short black hair as he spoke "I guess everybody loses." Ryder cut off his sad remarks by connecting his lips to Jake's for the first of many times. He whispered "We've all got bruises."


	2. Valerie

Author's Note: I know I changed the color of the hair, but it's so it fits.

The 13 teenagers filed their way into the courtyard, where they knew Ryder was. He was always there during glee club rehearsal since he quit. The dirty blonde haired young man was sitting there with a book. The members arranged themselves on the bleachers and pressed play before Ryder turned around and saw them standing there. Jake was leading them in a dance number to the song _Valerie_. Ryder found himself watching their choreography out of the corner of his eye and mindlessly singing along to it. Jake noticed this and ventured himself off from the group as he continued to sing. "Cause since I've come on home well my body's been a mess. And I miss your blonde-ish hair and the way you like to dress. Won't you come on over? Stop making a fool out of me. Why don't you come on over Valerie?" Ryder smirked as the young man approached. He sang out in a loud voice "Did you have to go to jail? Put your house all up for sale? Did you get a good lawyer?" The two's voices synched up "I hope you didn't catch a tan. I hope you find the right man who'll fix it for you." Jake sang "Are you shopping anywhere? Change the color of your of your hair? Are you busy?" The two synched up once more as he led Ryder by the hand back to the group. "Did you have to pay that fine that you've been dodging all the time? Are you still busy?" Jake sang as he led Ryder back onto the bleacher with the other members of the glee club. "Since I've come on home well my body's been a mess, and I miss your blonde-ish hair and the way you like to dress. Won't you come on over? Stop making a fool out of me. I said why don't you come on over Valerie?" Ryder joined in with Jake at the front of the choreography and continued to sing "Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look out across the water, and I think of all the things you're doing and in my head I paint a picture." The two led for the final verse "Since I've come on home well my body's been a mess, and I miss your blonde-ish hair and the way you like to dress. Won't you come on over? Stop making a fool out of me. I said why don't you come on over Valerie?" As the music faded out the members of the group smiled. Jake was the first to break the happy silence with words "So Ryder, what do you say? Will you rejoin glee club with us?" Ryder chirped "As long as there's more duets for us in store."


	3. Boy All The Bad Guys Want

Author's note: Nerd!Jake and Badboy!Ryder inspired by the song _Girl_ (In this case boy) _all the Bad Guys Want _by Bowling for Soup.

Jake walked into the choir room. He thought out loud "5 o'clock and I'm waiting to talk to a boy a little cooler than me." Finn asked "Wait did you get someone new to come in audition?" Jake nodded and preceded "His names Ryder. He's some rocker with a nose ring. When he signed up to audition everyone thought he was joking, but he seemed serious. The director shrugged "You seem excited about this guy being her. Sounds like a crush…" Jake corrected "When he walks, the wind blows and the angels sing, but he'll never notice me." Marley asked "Why will he never notice you." Kitty snarked "Why would a bad boy stud like Ryder notice Jake?" Jake added, "Kitty's right. He's watching wrestling, creaming over tough guys. Listening to rap metal. Turn tables in his eyes. It's like a bad movie. He's looking through me. If you were me than you'd be screaming someone shoot me as I fail miserably trying to get the boy all the bad guys want." As if on queue, the young man walked in and threw his black, band decal covered messenger bag into the chair next to Jake. The others seemed shocked by his seating choice. Finn spoke "So I take it that you're Ryder?" The young man nodded and hopped towards up out of his seat and to the front of the choir room. Jake watched in a trance like state as he sang the song High School Never Ends. Ryder took his seat once the applause died down. Jake took that moment to ask him "So why would you want to come try out for glee club? Aren't you like top dog of your little clique?" Ryder remarked "I came here to get close to a guy, to see how he ticks before I make him mine." Jake knew there could only be one possibility since there were only guys there that liked guys, and Jake wasn't even out. He whispered "Blaine's a lucky guy to have someone like you wanting him. Ryder remarked with a flirtatious wink "Who ever said it was Blaine?"


End file.
